


At the End of Day and Night All We Want is More

by aery



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aery/pseuds/aery
Summary: 一切都太迟了。





	At the End of Day and Night All We Want is More

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the End of Day and Night All We Want is More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258429) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



> There is "science" somewhere in here. You should probably ignore it.

当他睁开眼睛时，Erik正望着他，嗓音低沉地说：“快点，Xavier, 起来。我们必须离开，Charles。”Charles摸了一把自己的脸，黏糊糊的，而当他移开手指时，发现它们早已被鲜血染红。“我们没时间关心这个了。”Erik说，把他拖了起来。

来到外面的过道，Erik不停地告诉他：“走，继续走。”而他们周围的设施正在不断燃烧。有什么人在尖叫，但Erik只是冷酷地说：“不要停。”  
  
“我们能帮助她。”

“怎么帮？她快死了。”Erik握着他的手紧得无法挣脱，Charles只好任由自己被他拽走，尽管那切实藏在他体内的东西威胁着要呛死他，Charles依旧挣扎着保持呼吸。

 

-

 

“你确定你知道怎么驾驶这家伙吗？”在Erik把他固定在座位上后，Charles问。 他试图不去想那些溅在自己衬衫上，还有Erik衬衫上的血；不去想Erik一路上击毙所有守卫时脸上的神情，不带丝毫犹豫。

Erik的手背轻轻掠过Charles的脸颊：“我们马上就会搞懂的，不是吗？”  
  
另一个警报响了起来，飞船的电脑突然说道：“警告，此设备将在两分零零秒之后启动自我摧毁程序。疏散必须马上进行。警告……”Erik滑进驾驶座，按下了头顶的几个按钮。警报声在Charles尝试解开把自己困在座位上的安全带时就突然被切断了。“Erik, 到底见鬼的发生了什么，”他问，然后开始更用力地挣脱安全带。  
  
Erik的回答十分冷静，就好像在谈论天气。“这个物种决不允许存活下来。我只是做了我该做的。”  
  
Charles放弃了与搭扣的斗争，颓然倒在座位上。什么都无关紧要了，引擎的轰鸣声证明了飞船升空是迟早的事。“这里还有好几十个人，”他绝望地说，“我们不能把他们留在这里等死。”  
  
“我告诉过你了，”Erik说，“他们已经死了。”  


 

-

  
  
第一晚的时候他把一支枪交到了Erik手里。他们偷渡上了一艘飞船。疤痕累累，满头红发的舰长敷衍地看了一眼Charles的ID，然后没有过问Erik的。他告诉他们：“只要你们能付钱，我们可以带你们去任何想去的地方。要是敢惹麻烦，我就把你们关进气闸舱里。”最后一句话是冲着Erik说的，而后者似乎对她的语气毫不介意。  
  
“我不会朝你开枪的，Charles。在不能下定论的时候不会。我们需要做一个扫描。”  
  
Charles觉得好笑：“对啊，去问问那位好心的舰长，看她是不是愿意把医疗舱让给我们做医学检查。”他说话的时候语气平平，不带任何色彩。“我觉得她宁愿把我们关进气闸舱”Charles握着Erik拿枪的手，把枪管对准自己的喉咙：“快开枪吧，”他说，语气近乎祈求，“我宁愿就这么死掉。”  
  
“如果真到了那一天，”Erik严肃地说，将自己的手轻轻地从Charles的手中解脱出来，枪被扔到了床上。“我向你保证绝不手软。”

那天晚上，Erik操了他，而Charles闻到了血、臭氧，和浓重的酸味。但他还是硬得要命，他还是那么想要Erik。Erik的嘴在Charles的胸口，而当他咬下去的时候，Charles想象着小小的牙齿从自己的身体内部刺出来，靠一个充满着死亡气息的吻向外伸展。  
  


 

*

 

 

_LV-212, USM 医学研究站,公元 2479 年_

  
  
在干船坞（dry-dock）与他碰面的男人并不是Dr. Sebastian Shaw。相反的，他很高，身材近乎瘦削，苍白的肤色表明此人已经在不见阳光的地方生活了很长一段时间。Charles从他的工作服上推测他是维护团队中的一员，但佩戴的徽章显示他有七级许可。“我希望飞船下降得还算顺利，”他说，听起来好像他根本不在乎得到回答。他动身走向远处，而Charles几乎要跑起来才能赶上他。在领队检查Charles的ID时，守卫身着黑色军服，佩戴着散发危险气息的枪支站在门边。领队抬头看了一眼Charles，确保真人与照片一致后才点头放行。

进门之后的路上，他告诉Charles: “每隔五扇门，控制台上就会有一份地图，以防你迷路。你有六级许可，所以区域28到区域75在你的权限之外。任何违反安全的行为都会遭到得到授权的致命打击。所以拼命寻找方向的时候请不要试图往那片区域晃。”  
  
“这就是发生在上一个人身上的事吗？”Charles问。  
  
这个问题让他得到了一个不带任何愉悦性质的尖锐注视。“你想要先被带去自己的住处还是先跟Dr. Shaw见一面？”  
  
“还是先完成任务吧，”Charle说，“而且我恐怕还不知道你的名字。”  
  
“那是因为我没有得到名字。”他突然停在另一扇门前。这扇门没有守卫，但是需要输入密码解锁。“欢迎来到普罗米修斯号。”在门吱啦着打开时，他说。  


 

 

-

  
  
“Erik有介绍他自己吗？我打赌他没有。”Dr.Shaw手指着Erik，后者只是两腿分开站着不动，双手扣在背后。这里有一股Charles无法理解的奇怪的暗流，只好留到之后再仔细探究。“我还敢打赌他告诉过你，要是你晃到了错误的方向就会被击毙。”他停顿了一下，“顺带一提，从部分情况来说，这倒是真的。”  
  
“如果我在这里没有其他需要的话，”Erik插话。

“别，”Shaw漫不经心地说，他正在跟Charles握手，招呼他坐下，“你留下。”  
  
“我需要去查看气温读数。3号室有持续的气温读数波动。要是有什么故障的话-”  
  
“噢，好吧，”Shaw不耐烦地挥手。“走吧，去工作。这里的每个人都是工作狂。”他倾身向前悄悄告诉Charles，“不能怪他们，说实在的。这个星球就是个他妈的荒原。我恐怕唯一的刺激就是工作了。你能来这里我非常高兴，顺便说，Dr.Xavier，你真是一个-”  
  
Charles 打断了他, “我什么时候可以开始工作。”  
  
Sebastian Shaw 笑了。“噢，你也是这幅样子。我很忙，但是Erik可能有五级权限，他能带你一程。如果你能找到他的话，他会带你转转。如果他拒绝了，就告诉他是我要他这么做的。”  


 

-

  
“他真是这么说的？”Erik只是歪了一下头，设法让这句话听起来不是他所听过的最荒谬的提议。  
  
“你不是非要这么做，”Charles回答说，用上了往往能够消除人们戒心的笑容。Erik的面容没有变化。“这样的话，我猜迷路的时候我只能尽量不往那些会让我中枪的区域走了。”  
  
Erik叹了口气。“要是在你身上发生了什么事, Shaw会杀了我的。跟上，Xavier。”  
  
这不是什么参观，Erik也算不上什么导游。过道一个接着一个，最后Charles头痛万分，却还是没搞清自己怎样才算是从一个区域游荡到另一个。“你在这里待了很久吗，Erik, ”Charles问。  
  
“是。”他指向左侧。“那里是食堂。我们的工作昼夜不停，所以一直有食物供应。提醒你，不是什么可口的食物。”  
  
Charles轻笑了声，但是Erik已经走到前面去了，登上电梯上行，出来之后右转，再右转，然后他们停在了又一扇没有任何特色的门前。“你的住处，”他说，看着Charles抬起的眉毛。“你应该休息。低温睡眠造成的疲乏会在-”Charles的身体伴随着一阵突然袭来的恶心趔趄着往后倒了一下。“现在就影响你。”  
  
门在Charles面朝它的时候自动打开了。他走进门，当头晕的感觉减弱到足以让他再次集中精神时，Erik早已走过大半条过道了。“Erik，”Charles呼喊出声。Erik停下脚步，耐心地转过头。“谢谢你带我参观。之后我们再见？”  
  
Erik简单点了点头，继续被打断的步伐。

门在他身后关闭之后，Charles立即发送了一条信息： _ **天气晴朗。等待回复**_ 。  
  
Moira马上就回复了： _ **继续观察天空**_

信息发送后，他瘫倒在自己的床铺上，马上就进入了无梦的深度睡眠。

 

-

 

 

 

Charles过来找他时，Erik向他投去了警惕的目光，接着在控制台前弯下腰与另一个工作人员深入讨论起来。而这个人一直无视Charles，直到Charles把手伸出来, “Charles Xavier, 很高兴见到你-”

 “Dr.Azel，研究生物。”他说。听口音，Charles判断他来自贝塔殖民地，他模模糊糊地记得那个地方曾经卷入过一场长达半个世纪的持久内战。Dr.Azel上上下下打量了Charles一番，然后转过头去对Erik说：“会尝试调整。气温读数应该会在明天稳定下来。”他朝着两个人都点了点头，然后无声无息地退出了房间。

 “他待在这里多久了？”Charles问。

 “够久了。”看着Charles扬起的眉毛他叹了口气，“如果你有问题，建议你亲自去问他。不过要是你这么做的话，做好脸上挨揍的准备。”他放松了点，露出了一个类似微笑的神情。“你看起来很好揍，Xavier。”

 “这算是个威胁吗？”

“现在我何必这么做，”Erik说，他的注意力重新转移到了控制台上，“我才刚认识你。”

“但你看起来很眼熟，”Charles回答说，“你确定我们之前没有见过吗。”

 “我相信要是我见过你，我一定记得你。现在，要是你不介意的话……”

 “不，是。我想我迟早会记起来的。”Charles说，Erik根本没抬头，于是Charles觉得参观恐怕还得等一等。“如果我请你带我去Shaw的住处，你很可能会要我自己去看地图，对吧？”没有回应，Erik只是微微皱了皱眉。Charles叹了口气，转身去找控制台了。

 

-

   

这头山羊一直很冷静。然而在它被放进小房间内，拴在墙壁的钩子上后，开始咩咩乱叫。小匣子仍然封闭着，里面的生物并没有意识到这里已经有了一个宿主。

 “如果不只有一个宿主的话，会发生什么事情？”Charles问Erik，后者正往本子上记着笔记，微微蹙眉。

“它会找最近的一个，除非宿主中有一个是人类。它总是先寻找人类宿主。”

 Charles想问他为什么知道这些，但是匣子开始缓缓打开。他倾身靠近，手掌撑在玻璃上观察那些细小、纤弱的腿缓缓爬出。山羊的叫声更加慌张了，Charles忍不住畏缩起来。“我们能不能掐掉双向声道？这声音太叫人分心了。”

 “你认真的吗？”

 “你也许之前做过上百万次实验，Erik。但是我没有。”

 Erik眼神决然：“那么这就是你适应它的好机会。”他停顿了一下，“你为什么来这儿？”

 “这算是个什么问题？”

 “你在过去的五年里一直在从事教学工作。而且我不知道你是不是不知怎的忘了重要的一点，但这是一个武器开发项目。最终目的是实际应用和商业收益，是生物武器。”

 Charles及时转身去，观察那东西落到吓坏了的山羊脸上。山羊已经放弃了，停止了挣扎。它只是倒在地板上，四条腿绝望地抽搐着。“我不需要终身教职，”他说，“而且我很清楚这是什么项目。我最快什么时候能参与测试？”

 “那好吧。”Erik猛地砸向一个红色按钮，他们右侧的门就安静地打开了。“请吧，Xavier。”

 

-

  

在住处，Charles发送了另一条消息： _ **天气变糟了** 。_回复过了一会儿才过来： _ **做好下雨的准备** 。_

 

-

   

食堂出乎意料的人满为患。Charles没有意识到这个星球上有这么多人。除了参与同项目的人外，他很少遇到什么人。Charles抓着他的食物托盘走到房间的角落：“我能加入你吗？”

 “如果你非要这么做的话，”Erik说，用口气暗示他并不欢迎Charles的加入。

 Charles微笑着放下了托盘。“嗯，这看起来的确，挺开胃的。”他说，倘进Erik对面的座位。

Erik错愕地看着他，看起来很困惑。“你想要什么，Xavier？”

 “不，我只是……”

 “我通常一个人吃午饭。”

 “啊，那你想要我坐去别的地方吗？”Charles敷衍地朝餐厅那头望了一眼，寻找着空位。

 “不用，你乐意就坐着吧。”

 “感谢你的宽宏大量。”

 Erik伸手去拿他的饮料，喝完后他突然站起来，“我吃完了，如果你不介意的话。”

 Charles看着他走出去，身材瘦削美好，肌肉紧致，容貌陌生又熟悉，让Charles摸不着头脑。在他想起来的时候，Erik早已离开餐厅了。

 他几乎是跑着进过道的，食物原封不动，他在Erik身后喊道：“别，等等。我知道了……”Erik没有回应，只是继续朝前走，Charles跟着他，直到对方停下脚步转过身，脸色一如往常的古怪而冷漠。“原谅我”Charles说。“只是我之前没有见过像你这样的人。在Viktor和Nagami对决，和后来的销毁发生之后-我听说过私人非法拥有的传闻，但是……再一次的，我很抱歉，但你的存在违反了太多法律，以至于我……”

 “好吧，这有点反应过度了，不是吗？”当Shaw把手放在Erik颈后时，Erik没有转头，他的瑟缩也几不可见。“你难道不知道这东西是谁吗？这是Dr.Erik Lehnsherr。你肯定做过研究的。”

 他的话惊醒了Charles，他当然知道Erik是谁，他一直都知道。

 

-

 

“所以我告诉公司，我真正想要的是Dr. Erik Lehnsherr。问他几个问题，稍稍解剖一下他的大脑。他们为我准备了一些可笑的AI交流界面，”Shaw翻了个白眼，“然后放在一个T2里给了我。”看着Charles的神色他继续说，“它们还没上市。但还没等他们在设备中上传更多有用的数据，源头就死了，所以我跟他们说，为什么不干脆给我一个该死的克隆版？于是他们就给了我一个。”他把手指放在嘴唇上，愉快地说，“你不会告诉任何人的，对吧，Xavier?”

他一定是完完全全，彻彻底底地疯了，Charles想，尽管如此，他还是点了点头，做出了他知道自己一定会遵守的承诺。每个克隆人都被带回工厂处死了。第一波销毁开始的时候Charles还是个孩子，但他记得他的母亲为战争的全面爆发而恐惧。一波接一波的克隆人为争取他们生存的权利而抗争。他们的目标从未实现过，其中的大部分都静悄悄地离开了，之后便消失了。除了眼前的Erik，走在Shaw和Charles身旁，完全置身于他们的对话之外，即便对话的中心就是他自己。“我不会告诉任何人的，”Charles又说了一遍，目光从Erik坚定地望着自己的眼神上挪开。“我向你保证。”

 “好样的，”Shaw说，掐了掐他的胳膊。

 

-

  

“没一个混血种能活上几天。”Shaw说。他伸出双手，手掌朝上，朝着Erik所在的方向。“现在我们都有他本人在了，但即便是他，也给不了我一个答案。这是我多年工作的成果，有时候我也会感到十分失望。他难道不该是个天才吗？早该搞清楚这一切才对。”

Erik从拼接组织样本的工作中抬起头，温和地说道，

 “也许这个故事寓意就是，克隆只能给你一个复制品，你不能用它来代替最初的蓝本。”

 “他可真悲观。也许我该加把劲，为他注入点乐观精神。”Shaw叹了口气。“总之这不是一门精确科学，我已经尽了最大的努力。”他靠向Charles,安慰性地在他背后拍了拍。“但我对你有信心，Xavier。对你俩有信心。”

 Charles盯着Erik，后者沉迷于工作，就好像他根本没听见Shaw说的一个字，但牙关紧咬。Shaw似乎根本没有发现这一点。“我会尽我所能。”Erik心不在焉地对Shaw说。“但你应该让我们回去工作。这样下去，我们的进度会落后。这些虫卵的下一个周期会在一小时后开始。”等到Shaw终于离开，Charles小声地询问，“你会困扰吗，他总当你不在场时似的谈论你？”

 Erik完成了他拼接样本的工作，把它们小心翼翼地放进有盖培养皿。“我没有资格感到困扰。别再这样看我了。”

 “对不起。我不是故意的。”

 “你们这些科学家都一样。不是表示怜惜就是对此着迷，或者两者都有。这里有的是你可以用来做实验的小白鼠。别把我也当成它们的一份子。”

 “但是，”Charles急忙说，被Erik惊得道出了实情。“这是不对的。至少违反了道德。”

 “闭嘴，”Erik说，他的口气让Charles失去了再说一个字的勇气。“你对这里的运作方式一无所知。没人会在乎的，Charles。USM也不会。他们只想要结果。Erik Lehnsherr，他死在他们称之为一场 _事故_ LV-200爆炸中。所有的研究成果都付之一炬。这么多年来，他们一直想要重现他的研究。这是他们最接近胜利的时刻了。没人可以靠提出什么非法克隆问题从中作梗。”

 “是啊，特别是当这个克隆人就是他们此行的起点的时候。”Charles疲惫地揉着自己的脖颈。感到一阵紧张性头痛正在袭来。

“他在一点点学习。这是个好现象。”Erik看了他最后一眼，转头盯着显微镜观察他的样本去了。“你可能会在这个地方幸存下来。”

 

-

  

会面室 2号 [0900时，公元2430.11.20]

**执行者** ：Dr. Erik Lehnsherr

**对象** ：Raven 8号

 “早上好，Raven。”

 “早上好, Erik。今天你感觉如何？”

 “我很好。你呢？”

 “我也很好。”

 “你睡得好吗？”

 “跟往常一样。”

 “没有变好，也没有变坏？”

 “没有。”

 “上次我们对话的时候，你说你的梦更频繁了。”

 “它们不是梦。我一直这么告诉你。她在呼唤我。她希望我去找她。”

 “你对此的感受如何？”

 “害怕。” 

-

  

Charles进入休息室的时候，Erik正在桌边与Janos玩什么纸牌游戏。Charles拿了一杯咖啡，坐得离他俩远远的。24小时没合过眼，他累得几乎快要崩溃了。他朝Erik瞪了一眼，Erik却似乎很满足于无视他，继续从手中的杯子里啜饮着类似于威士忌的液体，不时和Janos交换一个笑容。这是Charles来到这里之后，见过Erik最放松的时刻。叫人好奇。Charles深深陷入自己的椅子里，喝着咖啡，观察着他俩，但他很快就感到无聊了。在Erik的声音惊醒他之前，Charles都快睡着了，“Xavier,你想喝一杯吗？”

 “我有喝的了。”Charles无力地摇了摇自己的冷咖啡。Erik出现在他面前的时候他揉了揉自己的眼睛。他注意到Janos已经走了。

 “你怎么受得了他，”Charles问。Erik慢慢地转向大门。

 “Janos？作为一个机器人，他挺好的。我觉得这个公司并没有意识到他们究竟制造出了什么。”

 “所以究竟是什么呢？”

 Erik没有回答，转而把酒瓶递给了他。“给你。可能会帮你睡得好些。”看着Charles的表情他又加了一句。“这里的每个人都只是在做他们应做的事。” “也许吧，”Charles嘀咕着，酒精在他的舌头上尝起来又浓又苦，“我很怀疑。”

 Erik歪了歪头。“你精疲力竭的时候非常令人讨厌。我建议你去睡一觉。”

 “我没—嘿。”他在Erik准备离开之前抓住了Erik的袖子，说“别走。你能教怎么玩这个吧，这是什么呀？”

 Erik皱了皱眉。“回到你的房间去，Xavier。好好休息。有必要就带上这瓶酒。”Charles只是朝他眨了眨眼睛，最后Erik屈服了，抓了一把椅子坐下。

-

“我们还在用人类做宿主吗？”

 “不是人类。”Erik说，弯下腰，观察着一个不到二十岁的女孩（Erik says, bending over the small, still frame of a girl no morethan twenty years old???）“是克隆人。”政府把最后一波销毁外包给了外部承包商。承包商在成功处理完这些克隆人之前就倒闭了。所以他们之中的大部分人都还活着，进入休眠状态。”

 “哦，我懂了。”他把目光转向这一排排胶囊（译者：pods，额，就是装着休眠克隆人的装置），像一颗颗闪耀的银色子弹一般堆积起来。“有多少？”

 “300，允许有误差。”

 “这已经很多了。”

 Erik完成了检验贴在女孩腿上的标签的工作，满意地点了点头。“想要制造一支军队，必须要有现成的宿主。就目前而言，他们比家畜廉价。”

 Charles弯下腰，把手指放到女孩苍白喉咙的底部。“她在过程中会醒过来吗。”

 “他们有时候的确会醒过来。很难下结论。”

 “那就下一个结论，”Charles说。

 Erik投在他身上的目光坦率而带有侵入性（accessing）。“你知道吗，你不属于这里。而且我很难搞明白，你究竟为什么会在这里。”

 “所以你总是坚持不懈地提醒我这一点。”Charles避开他的目光，转而把注意力集中在平复自己的心跳上。

 “我是对的。”他突然以很快的动作站起来，接着伸手把Charles也拉了起来。“听一听我的建议。”他说话的口气听起来不像是建议，倒像是警告。Charles微微感到有些恶心。“如果你感到难受，我建议你走到外面去。”

 他径直跑回房间后才吐出来。

 

-

 

“你在这里待了多久了？”Charles问。

“你为什么不问你真正想知道的问题呢，Xavier。”他靠在远处的墙边，双臂交叉在胸前，依旧穿着他那套连身裤。Charles怀疑他所有的衣服都是一个样。这个房间狭小，带着功利主义的风格，但与Charles想象的差不多：跟Charles自己的住处很像，只不过Erik的更像个监狱。或者他只是自己理解错了而已。 **“ _当然会有保密协议_ ，”**他记得那个活泼的金发姑娘在把笔递给自己签名时说。 ** _“怎么，告诉所有人你要让我下半辈子在监狱中度过？”_** Charles笑着回答她。那姑娘没有回复，她的笑也并非发自真心。“如果你打算进来的话，请别只站在门边。”Erik说。

门在他背后关上的时候，Charles吓了一跳。这个房间太小了；即便是只站在门口，他也离Erik非常近。“我并不想打扰你。你不用告诉我任何事。”

“五，”Erik说。“这是你想知道的两个问题的答案。我是在这里出生……被制造的。”

“但到底是怎么……”

“加速生长。加速学习。就是他们用在T2上的技术。”

“但这是不可能的，”Charles大声说。“人类的大脑不能这样吸收知识。即便可以，过程一定极其痛……”他停了下来，接着，Erik的脸色就变得十分糟糕。即便他没有表露出防备的样子，Charles也确定自己在这里不受欢迎。“你想要我离开吗。”

“你或许应该这么做。但我是USM的财产。作为一个六级雇员，你有权使用相应等级的设备。我没权利要求你做任何事。”

“那你想要我留下吗，Erik。”只差三步，他们的距离近的可以互相接触。Charles几乎是违抗自己意志般地抬起了手。追溯着Erik硬朗的轮廓；他眼周的一条条纹路。他看起来的确不新了，但当Charles的手指移动到他的嘴唇边时，Erik发起抖来，然后说。

“别，”他说。“我不能。我从未。”

“噢，”Charles说，还是吻了上去。

 

- 

 

会面室 2号 [0900时，公元2431.01.04 ]

**执行者** ：Dr. Erik Lehnsherr

**对象** ：Raven 8号

“我昨天刚刚想到，要是切下自己的胳膊，我可以变成血液流出这个你安满了锁的房间。我能逃走。”

“你的房间都没有上锁，Raven。”

“是啊，但我能去哪儿呢？谁会想要我这样一个自然的怪物。”

“Raven……”

“还有，要是我走了，谁来保护你不受他们的伤害呢？”

 

-

 

Charles有些头痛。这种痛感从他刚来到这里那会儿就一点点开始积累起来，在他的脑袋底部持续微微抽动。但现在几乎痛得他动也动不了。Janos突然出现了，绕开安全锁的时候停也没停。Charles这才知道他在自己的房间一点隐私和安全都没有。Janos递给了他一小颗绿色药丸。

“这是什么？”他在疼痛的间隙凑近了看那些东西。

“这药还没获得批准。明年之前不会出现在市场上。”

Janos只是递给了他一杯水。从某些时刻起，Charles就不该老是感到惊讶了。他本就不该如此——他不是有多天真，而是明显乐观得无药可救。他乖乖地吞下了药片，再次睁开眼睛的时候头痛已经消失了。Erik朝他看过来，脸上带着微笑。他的手在Charles的头顶不安地晃动着。“你还好吗？Janos跟我说……”

“所以他拒绝对话的人只有我一个。”Charles动了动，接着因为头中迸发的痛意瑟缩了一下。“你可以告诉Janos，他的魔法药片不起作用。”

“是这个星球的原因，”Erik说。“你是不是从没在地球之外工作过？”他的声音听起来被逗乐了，Charles之前从未听到过。

“我曾经在Riza度过夏天，这算吗？”他13岁前的夏天就是这么过的，假期开始的时候总是叫人兴奋，结束时却发现他的继父常常连续消失好几天，而他母亲装出一副根本不在乎的样子，把自己淹没在酒精和沙滩上任何愿意多看她一眼的男人身上。

就是在那段时间他学会了如何潜水，13岁的他第一次意识到有上百万种有别于人类的物种存在，美丽而特别，有些堪称非常奇异（alien），而且到处都是。人类通常不会发现其中的大部分，除非它们外表可爱，长满绒毛，或者异常丑陋，被食物的味道吸引。

“不算是。这是身心失调的症状。该用另一种药。”

“我只感到自己好像不能呼吸了。周围的墙似乎随时要往我身上倒下来。”

“你只是需要时间适应。过了一段时间，你就不会感觉到任何异样了。”

“我可不指望完全忘了我被困在这里的事实。”

“我也还是不能理解你到底为什么会在这里。”尽管有点心不在焉，Erik的声音还是带着一丝喜爱之情。

“快过来。”

Erik一下子就退后了。“有工作要我去做。Shaw等着……”但Charles勾上他的食指把他拉过来的时候Erik没有反对。“床对我们两个人来说太小了。”

“我们之前不是好好的嘛。”

Erik叹了口气，但还是弯下了四肢。Charles快速地挪动着给他腾地方，调整着两具身体的位置直到舒服为止。Erik的心跳带着安定人心的力量，与他的心跳重合在一起。“你是个非常古怪的人，Xavier。”

“说起经历，你有没有……”Erik突然凝住了，Charles接着说：“我不是那个意思，我道歉。我可以说是因为头痛的原因，但其实我老是乱说话，所以不用找什么借口。”Erik微微挪开了一点，他的手指像羽毛般轻轻拂过Charles的脸颊。比起生气，他看起来更加困惑，好像没能搞明白自己究竟在这里做些什么。Charles只好紧紧地抓住他，Erik渐渐放松下来，但脸上困惑的表情还是没有变。“整整五年，”Charles呢喃着。他之前看过那些克隆人出生的视频。他们尖叫着来到这个世界，每个人都是如此。没人能明白这究竟是为什么。他们生来就是成人的形态，却像一张白纸一样没有任何记忆和过去，像空白的容器等着主人选择自己喜欢的形状进行塑造。但无一例外的，他们尖叫着，好像死亡的来临，好像他们根本无法停止。Charles过去曾觉得这很残忍，但现在……

“别担心，”Erik说。“除了我，没人在这里待过这么久。”

 

-

 

“你该更小心点，”Charles说。“你不知道这些生物究竟能做些什么。一个意外就会让另一场事故发生。”

“没问题的，”Erik回答。“如果失去了我，他们只要再造一个新的就好了。”

“好吧，对我来说你可是无法替代的。”

Erik只是皱了皱眉，接着没穿防护服就走进了繁育室。真是肆无忌惮，Charles心想着，心里默默记下让Erik不只是一个克隆人的又一个特点，他不只是那个曾经只手创造了一个新物种的人的卑微复制品。

“我知道你在想些什么，”Shaw说，因为Charles一直围着安全玻璃打转，根本没把心思放在自己的工作上。他摁下了对讲机的蜂鸣器，说“Erik，现在请从那个地方出来，回到净化室。噢，还有，别再做这样愚蠢的事了。”Erik停下了手上的工作，他的目光集中在Charles而不是Shaw的身上。“Erik，”Shaw说，听起来就像是个失望透顶的父亲。Erik机械地点了一下头，退了出来。Charles盯着那些发光的胶囊，它们一张一合，就像畸形的雏鸟拼命想要吃到妈妈反刍的食物。直到Shaw说，“来吧，Charles。”他示意Charles跟上他，他们一起走的时候Shaw闲聊似的说，“我知道了，你知道我指的是什么。我想让你知道我知道了。而且这没什么问题，对吧，我们都有些奇怪的性癖。当他们还合法的时候，父母会把他们送给孩子，当做成年的礼物，就像糖果一样。你肯定很怀念过去吧，我想，真可惜。”他留恋地叹了口气，Charles只能强迫自己不要走开。“性能最好的往往寿命最短；而且不能重复使用。但是。”

“但是，”Charles说，在走廊中间停了下来。“但是。”

“事实就是，Erik独一无二，看见了吧。他不是仅仅长得像Dr.Erik Lehnsherr的一具空壳。他不需要我们花三十年教他如何用便壶，如何拼单词，也不用经历青春期可怕的荷尔蒙变化，最后发现比起他的蓝本，自己连半个人也算不上。我创造了他，而他是完美的。”他张开双手，做出一副慈祥和蔼的样子。“所以我不在乎你操他。是吧，我完全理解。新奇的东西总是供不应求。”“你本该先问一问我，但我很可能会拒绝你。但如今木已成舟，就成了现在这副样子。”

“你想要我停下吗？”

Shaw的凝视十分尖锐。“不，当然不。你是这支队伍很有价值的一员，而且从你来到这儿之后短时间内完成的工作看来，我不会因为你把自己的老二捅到任何地方而惩罚你。” Charles转开了脸，想到Erik跪在地上，他的嘴包裹着Charles的阴茎。想着Charles操他的时候，他紧紧抓着床单的手，还有他操Charles时，放进Charles嘴里的手指。“毕竟需求优先，”Shaw欢快地说。“如果你乐意的话，这个坏了之后，我大可以给你另做一个。嗯，也许跟这个有点差别，要是你喜欢更顺从点的类型。”

“实际上我还挺喜欢他这个样子的，”Charles小声说，但是Shaw并没有在听。

“但你最终要明白，Erik是Weyland-Yutani的财产，说明白点，也就是他属于我。请告诉我你理解这一点。”

Charles尽量让自己的表情一片空白，模糊地回想起自己就是从在这儿工作的每个人身上学来的这种故意营造出来的中性表情，还有与之类似的谈话方式，然后说，“我再清楚不过，Dr.Shaw。”

 

-

 

Erik在他的房间等着他，在Charles最终回来的时候静坐在他的床上。“我看到你跟Shaw一起走了，”他说。“他对你说了什么。”

“没什么重要的事，”Charles说。

“你说谎的时候很蹩脚。”

“而你问太多问题了。”他伸出手，摸着Erik的头发把他拉回来，用力地亲吻他。“这对你没好处。”

他要在Erik身上留下标记，告诉所有人他是自己的，把他的手指嵌进他的肉里，直到他的身体诉说着自己的名字，只是Erik早已被标记过了，到处都是。Erik的手指环绕着他的手腕，轻而易举地把Charles的手臂别到了身后，把他的脸摁在床上。他的另一条手臂放在Charles颈后，在Charles本能地想要挣脱的时候让他保持不动。“拜托，”在Erik用膝盖分开他的双腿，把自己挤进来的时候，Charles呻吟着。

“嘘，”Erik说。他的双唇轻轻擦过Charles喉咙上跳动的脉搏，Charles颤动起来。Erik故意缓慢而又猛烈地操着他，到处都带着痛意，但接着Erik在他的耳边喘着粗气低声说，“Charles，我想要你。我想要，”Charles屈服了，颤抖着达到了高潮。

 

-

  

会面室 2号 [0900时，公元2431.01.06 ]

**执行者：** Dr. Erik Lehnsherr

**对象：** Raven 8号

“我会保护你的，防止她，防止他们伤害你。我不会让他们碰你的。”

 “Raven，你要知道……”

 “是你创造了我？对，我知道，我猜这算是让你成了我父亲，没错吧？”

 “我不是你父亲。我是个科学家。这是我的工作。”

 “牵着我的手。”

 “Raven。”

 “求你了，你是唯一一个不害怕我的人了。”

 

-

   

Dr.Erik Lehnsherr冲着镜头露出一个大大的笑容。“这个物种最有趣也是最独特的一点在于，在保持自己他形（xenomorphic）构造的基础上，它能够吸收宿主的一些特点。”他指着身后的玻璃屏幕说。“测试对象257是一个人类男性克隆体，年龄14岁。无论宿主身体的生理年龄和状况如何，只要宿主来自同一物种并且是活体，任何成年异形（xenomorph）都是一模一样的。它们的血液具有腐蚀性……”

“你在干什么，”Erik问。

Charles暂停视频的播放，然后说，“Shaw给了我权限，让我可以观看所有原始项目小组留下来的影像记录。我只能说，Dr.Lehnsherr的胡子堪称壮观。我很高兴你没把自己搞成那样。”

“我经历过这一切。这些资料没有任何价值。”Erik伸出了一只手，但Charles拒绝把遥控交过去，Erik于是露出了愁容。“随你便吧。我在实验室，需要时叫我。”他出去了，Charles朝他离开的方向微微蹙额，接着就把注意力转回到屏幕上暂停的Dr.Lehnsherr的笑脸上。

 

-

 

 “你都记得些什么，”Charles问。他抽出手，然后把自己挤进Erik身体里。这是他们第二次这么做，而且维持这个样子有一会儿了。

Charles只是不停地说说说，手指在Erik的身上到处抚摸，触及所有他能够得着的地方。他修长的双腿，狭窄腰身处的凹陷。汗水、精液、心灵、还有灵魂，然后他动了起来，Erik呜咽出声，把脑袋抵在床头的墙上。“你有记得什么人吗？”

“我记得一些人。他有个妻子，两个孩子。Shaw喜欢告诉我他是多么好的一个人，留下了这么多快乐的回忆。还有我的童年——他不能除掉那部分。”

“这是成长所必需的，很显然，”Charles低声说，在Erik的下颌轻咬。Shaw会看见这些痕迹，然后评论一番。Charles不在乎。他的手指游移到Erik夹在他们身体中间的阴茎上，硬得几乎在他的肚子上直立起来。Charles缓缓地撸动着他，只想听见他再次啜泣出声，让他叫着Charles的名字呻吟。“你还记得些什么？”

“我记得死亡。”Erik接着说，然后Charles停了下来。

 

- 

  


他决定去看那些现存的原始镜头，而不是为潜在投资者准备的官方录像，尽管大部分内容都是没有用的：随机拍摄那个星球外部景观的广角镜头（看起来充满敌意的星球长得都差不多），科学队伍在他们休整期间闲逛。Dr.Lehnsherr很爱笑，但对工作非常专心而且十分易怒。他坚持听那些二十二世纪的糟糕音乐，在实验室播放时会把整支队伍的人烦得要死。而且从他靠在那位年轻可爱的实验室技术人员耳边轻声呢喃的样子，还有他放在她背上的手，Charles可以推断他沾花惹草的性格。但他的信心和满意的心情却随着项目的进行日渐消退。

Charles在某个地方停了下来。他正在与另一位科学家争吵，而且显然并没有注意到摄像机的存在。“你不懂，”他咆哮着，平静又绝望。“我们控制不住他们。如果他们被放生到任何一个星球上，他们会屠杀所有的……”

镜头很快被切断了。Charles重播了一遍，来来回回反复看，一遍又一遍。

 

-

 

Erik走进来的时候他正在给Moira发送又一则消息。“你在干什么，”他问。

Charles耸了耸肩，按下了发送键。“只是给家人朋友发个消息，”他冷静地说。“她有点担心。”

“我不知道你还有这种东西。”Erik看起来很惊讶。“我是说，朋友。”

“每个人都有朋友，”Charles说。“即便是我们这些选择来这里的人。”

“那么家人呢？”

“我们能不能不讨论这些，”Charles冷淡地说。“你想我把你介绍给他们吗？”

Erik眯起眼睛，但最后他只是耸了耸肩，然后放弃了追问。 

 

-

 

Shaw给了他权限，让他观看所有Dr.Lehnsherr与Raven 8号的对谈。“她是个漂亮的姑娘，”他低语着。“令人惊异的造物。真是浪费。”在Charles坐下观看的时候，他捏了捏Charles的胳膊，无视了后者希望他消失的无声请求。某个瞬间他突然转向Charles,“到目前为止，你给我们带来了很大的帮助，Xavier。”

“谢谢，我会尽力。”Charles说，保持着完美的中性口气。

“这里没有你多愁善感的余地，你要认识到这一点。”

Charles只好笑出声来。“你听起来就像Erik。”

“那是因为我造就了他。”他交叉胳膊，看着Charles微笑。Charles转开头，无所事事地扯着自己裤子上的布料。“你不喜欢我完全不要紧，Charles。总有这样的事发生。我虽然不清楚为什么，我总是把自己想象得非常有魅力。不过，你不能讨好所有人，不是吗。”

“我从没这么说过。”

Shaw摇了摇头。“不，就像我之前说过的。这完全没有任何问题。只要继续做好你的工作就行了，我的好员工。”

“谢谢，”Charles说，但他体内有什么东西挣脱出来，然后死了。他现在只想找到Erik，抓紧他，然后带他远离这疯狂的一切。

“我希望你能停下，”当Charles跌跌撞撞地走回自己的住处时，Erik说。他的声音不带任何感情色彩，但带着Charles不能分辨的锋利棱角。或许他能分辨出来。

“我们做的一切都无济于事。它不会受到任何损伤。”

“完全是在浪费时间，”Erik愤怒地说，而当他站起来的时候，他看起来充满危险气息，甚至叫人害怕。“为什么我告诉你这一切都没有用的时候你不相信我，我就在那里，我见过它们。”

“这不是信不信任的问题，Erik,”Charles说。“你为什么不能管好你自己的事，让我做我必须做的。”

“好。”Erik说，露出比他以往任何时候都更不开心的表情。

“你不是他，你知道的，”Charles告诉他，不能克制自己地离Erik更近了一步。“你们一点也不像。”

Erik苦笑着。“这他妈的太明显了，我该想到的。”他的眼神黯淡下来。“你到底为什么在这里，Charles。”

“我告诉过你了，我是个科学家。这个物种是非凡的。”

“不，”Erik说。他的双手捧起Charles的脸，强迫他抬头看着自己。“这不是答案。你的心一直在滴血。你为什么来这里。”

Charles从Erik的掌心中挣脱出来，但Erik抓起他的手臂，把他推在了墙上，他的手指紧紧掐着Charles的手臂，让他感到疼痛。Charles颤抖地呼吸着，说，“你要伤害我吗？”

“不，”Erik说，突然放开了他，他的手无力地落在身侧。“我永远不会。我永远不能。”

“那就别再问那些你知道我不会回答的问题了。”他靠在墙壁上，但双腿已经失去了力气。于是他缓缓滑下来，颓然倒在地板上。 

 

-

 

Erik把他带到了室外。准确地说，把他拖到了室外。Charles在飞船进入船坞时看到过一些这个星球的景色，而那已经完全足够了。LV-212原本是为地球化改造和再安置准备的，但即便是最初的承包商也不能把它的环境改造地更加宜居一点。Charles读过相关报道，Weyland-Yutani低价买下这个星球的开发权，然后重新设计了建到一半的设施，把它们改造成纯粹的武器研究基地。在他们爬上沟壑时，他在一块黑色岩石上打了个趔趄，差点掉了下去。但Erik抓住了他，帮他保持平衡。“这是个坏主意。”Charles抱怨说。“现在我已经看过这个星球了，我们能回到温暖的地方了吗，拜托。”

Charles快冻僵了，但Erik似乎完全没有感受到寒意。他只是冲Charles咧嘴笑了笑，然后回头继续向上爬，头也不转地对他说。“跟上我。你没问题的。”

终于登上顶峰时，他们发现：只有更多的黑色岩石。在一堵极其陡峭的悬崖前绵延数英里，带着一模一样的颜色几乎永远望不到头。

“令人惊叹，”Charles说，但Erik脸上的神色迷离而诡异，让他接下去不敢说任何话。

“Shaw从来没有把我关起来。也没有锁过门。没有禁止我使用任何设备，除了那些武器和一些敏感区域的设备。” “当我第一次意识到自己究竟是什么之后，我逃跑了。就从我们刚才爬出来的出入舱口。我只是不小心找到了那里。那个时候是冬天。他侧眼瞥了Charles一下，后者正裹在自己的大衣里瑟瑟发抖。“顺便一提，现在的天气还算是温暖的。”Charles摇了摇头。“那时候到处都是冰，几乎什么也看不见。但我还是一直往上爬。如果我再聪明点，就该直接往泊船湾走，在那些运输船上试一试运气，但当时我什么也没想，我只想逃出来。到我们现在站的地方几乎花了我无穷无尽的时间。我那时差不多快死了，如果再走两步的话，我就真的死了。”

Charles往下看了看，感到有点头昏眼花。Erik再次抓住了他，伸出坚定有力的手帮他保持平衡。“稳住，”他说，“空气太稀薄了。在你开始换气过度前保持放松。”

Charles用他戴手套的早已失去知觉的手指死死抓住Erik的连体服，直到世界不再打转。 “我很好，”他最后说，但还是靠在Erik身上。“所以后来发生了什么。他们来找你了吗？”

“没有，”Erik简单地说。“我放弃了。我甚至怀疑Shaw根本没注意到我曾经逃跑过。”

 

-

 

一个胚胎悬浮在羊水中：活性稳定，成长飞快。Shaw走近实验室，拍了拍Charles的背，说，“就是这一个。我有预感。你没感觉到吗，Charles？我带你来的时候就知道你能带来好运。我们该为第二阶段做准备了，一切都很顺利。”

Charles毕恭毕敬地远离Shaw，朝Erik投去一瞥，后者正站在胚胎室边，抬起头来。“Erik，”Shaw说，似乎终于意识到了Erik的存在。“你不感到骄傲吗？毕竟她是你的孩子。”

Erik转开头，但他看着Charles,而不是Shaw说，“我当然骄傲。欣喜若狂。但是他们一直在……”

“死亡，是的。”Shaw微笑着。“但我们现在有了Charles。我认为我们不会有更多失败了。你觉得呢，Charles？”

“不会的，”Charles说。“Raven 13号是完美的。”另一些人也不会死，但他没有告诉Shaw.他转而望着Erik悄悄离开时消失在阴影里的脸。他在故意躲着Charles。

  

-

 

  


会面室 2号[0090时，公元2431.01.08 ]

**执行者** ：Dr.Erik Lehnsherr

**对象** ：Raven 8号

“所以我得率领由这种东西组成的一支军队，是吗？”

 “可能并不是你。”

 “那你要繁殖我吗？克隆我？求你直接让我死吧。为什么你不让我死呢？”

 “你不会有事的。我保证。”

 “别做那些你不能信守的承诺，Erik。我知道你死的时候。你会有一套说辞。(I know when you die. You have a tell. )”

 “你会告诉别人吗？”

 

-

 

后来，在Erik的房间，Charles用他的指尖描绘着Erik脸部的线条，而Erik看着他。Charles很难相信这双眼睛曾属于别人：有时候几幅画面会在他的脑海中重叠在一起。这是记忆玩的把戏。

“你应该更快乐点，”Charles说。

“快乐，”Erik的语气平板。“你把我当成真正的人类了。”

“你对我来说足够真实。她……”

“她，”Erik插话说，听起来很生气，这是Charles认识他以来第一次见到他生气。真实的愤怒。“她不应该存在的。我们都明白这一点。”

Charles垂下了手，但Erik用手指抓住了他的手腕，把他的手掌放在自己的心口。Charles深吸一口气，说，“记得你曾经问过我。我为什么在这里。”

“我记得。”他的手放下了，而Charles想要把头发从他的脸上拨开。想告诉他一切都会没事的。想告诉他自己会照顾好所有的事。很可笑，只是踏出了这个该死的星球一会儿他就觉得难以应付了。“你是个科学家，”Erik疲惫地说，浑身所有的怒意都褪去了，仿佛之前从未出现过一样。“看看你刚刚做了什么。让她成真。我试过了，我试过了……”

Charles又一次把自己的手指放在了Erik的嘴唇上，只是为了让他住口。“不，”他说。“这不是我来这儿的真正原因。”

 

-

 

Charles走过来取咖啡时，Janos和Erik正在玩牌。Charles24小时都在盯着胚胎发育，他觉得要是自己待的时间足够长，就能目睹她的成长了，但成长的瞬间似乎永远只发生在他闭眼睛的时候。Charles拿到咖啡后拖了把椅子，Janos挪动着给他腾出位置。“这咖啡为什么这么糟糕，”他抱怨说。

“每次换班的时候Azel都往里面撒尿，”Janos说。

“尝起来的确如此。”Charles拿起了他的牌。一小时后，他打败了所有人。“今天大概是我的幸运日，”他说，打了个大大的哈切，下巴的骨骼发出咯咯声。Janos笑了笑，把自己的牌扔到了桌上。

“我不玩了，”他说，向面前的两个人点了下头，就把椅子挪开站了起来。Erik点头回应他，而Charles用微笑跟他说了再见。Janos走后Erik开始洗牌，但他并没有想要继续玩的意思，而是把手撑在桌上，疲倦地揉着自己的脸。“对不起，”Charles说，“我知道这很难接受。”

“很难接受？”Erik大笑，声音却空洞无力。“你不知道一旦被他发现会发生些什么，Charles。公司不容忍任何间谍行为，更别说是恐怖分子了。但是Shaw，Shaw会用他个人的方式来处理这一切。我见过他个人的一面。你不会想知道的。”

“我不是恐怖分子，”Charles坚定地说。“我只是想做正确的事。”

“正确的事，”Erik说，他的手突然出现在了Charles发中，把他拉近到与自己额头紧贴。“正确的事就是你不要挡我的路，Charles，而且什么都不要做。懂吗？”

“你不能指望这一切再这样下去，特别是现在。”

Erik的嘴离Charles非常近，近到他说话的时候Charles可以感受到他的呼吸。“我说，你不要管这件事。不要阻挡我的计划。”Charles挣脱了他，仔细观察着Erik的脸，但他看起来仍旧是一如往常的冷漠。“求你了。告诉我你理解我，求你了。我只是需要一些时间。耐心点。”最后，Erik只是点了点头，松开了他的手。

 

-

 

他要给Moira发一份报告。坐在键盘前两小时，却还是不确定该不该发。最后，Charles只是闭上眼，按下了发送键。消息的内容是： _ **天气往南了（The weather’s turned south）**_ 。

 

- 

  


Charles抓住Erik的时候后者正走在长无尽头的漆黑走廊里。他等在这儿有一会儿了，而且试图把他拉进一个角落里。但Erik的胳膊缠上了他的脖子，在他掐着Charles的喉咙时Charles觉得自己无法呼吸了。但在他抓住Erik后Erik就放开了他，Charles停止咳嗽后Erik说，“搞什么鬼。我差点杀了你。”他把Charles推进一个隐蔽的角落，问，“你还好吗？”

“除了我的尊严其他都很好。”

“好极了。”Erik说完后就准备走开，但Charles又一次抓住了他，这次比上次温和多了。扯了扯他连体服上的领子直到他回到Charles待的地方，两具身体紧紧相贴着。“我迟到了，”他小声说，但充满爱意。“Shaw要一份报告，很紧急。”

“Erik,”Charles说。

Erik的身体僵硬起来，但他没有走开，而是问，“你做了什么，Charles。”

“他做了什么，亲爱的Erik。真是个有趣的问题，你不觉得吗？”

Erik把头转向Shaw所在的方位。那个人看起来没有一丝不快。但他只是失望地摇了摇头，“恐怖分子，”他说。“在我眼皮子底下，哼，我还从没遇到过。”笑容突然从他脸上消失了。“还有你，Erik。我猜Charles会这么干，没想到你也。”

“他跟这些事一点关系也没有，”Charles插嘴说，“放他走。”

“闭嘴，”Erik说，“就只是闭嘴。”

  

-

 

在那之后的一切都变得很模糊：Erik，在某个瞬间朝Shaw扑了过去，Charles也跟着扑了过去。但是Azazel出现了，之后就没有什么记忆了。他醒过来，感觉自己好像溺水了一样。他的脸颊贴着地板，他能听见爪子掠过地面的微弱声音。尖叫，他尖叫着，好像无法停止，最后，幸运的是，他终于晕了过去。

“睁开眼睛，”有个人紧张地说。“Xavier，睁开你的眼睛。”

Charles眯着眼睛看着他。“Janos，什么。我在那里？”

“Shaw想要见你。”他带着冷酷的笑。“他说他想让你看着。我很抱歉。”

 

-

 

在Janos把Charles推进他的办公室时，Shaw正微笑着。“你真觉得我最后不会发现这一切吗，”他对Erik说。“啊，Charles。很高兴你能加入我们。”

Charles的目光从他转移到Erik身上，后者跌坐着被困在一把椅子上。

“哦，他很好，”Shaw用聊天的口气告诉Charles，抓着Erik的头发提起他的头。Erik没有反抗。他的一只眼睛肿起来了，半闭着，脸颊的一侧带着血迹。“你知道，通常来说我不是个爱好暴力的人。我只能说，我对他真是太失望了。对你也是一样，Charles。虽然你是意料之中的事”他突然放开了Erik,后者颓然跌了回去。“关系应当建立在信任之上，而不是谎言和破坏之上。”

“我早告诉过你放开他。你已经抓住我了，还想要些什么。”

Shaw在胸前交叉双臂，往后靠在桌子上。“你是真不知情，还是只想保护他？如果真是这样，那可真浪漫得出奇！”他停顿了一下。“噢，如果你还以为你的朋友Moira会派人来营救你的话，我劝你还是别想了。我只能切断你和她的通信，很遗憾。”

“好吧，”Charles说，不是很在乎这个。“我会做你想让我做的任何事，”他说。“我能修好它。只要你放他走。求你了。”他试图摆脱Janos的掌控，但Janos好像钢铁似的困着他，所以他放弃了，展现出尽可能无害的样子。流露出后悔表情，十分后悔。“我能修好它，”他重复说。

Shaw的笑容消失了。“你当然能，而且你必须这么做。不管你还剩下多少时间。但那是因为你签的协议，而不是跟我为了一些不存在的东西讨价还价。”他在Erik面前蹲了下来，抚摸着他的脸颊。Erik瑟缩了一下。“我只不过是让你从我这儿借走了一下他，并不意味着你可以对我想对他做的事指手画脚。”他的大拇指划过Erik的下巴。“我所倾注的一切工夫啊，”他说，甚至流露出一点喜爱。“太糟了。”

“的确如此，”Erik说，他抬起头。脸色可怕，明亮且美丽异常。“猜猜谁要来问好。”就在这时候警报响了起来。

灯光突然变红了，广播开始嘟嘟报警，警告，27级限制室破坏。警告。

Charles最终得以挣脱，他跌撞向前，想要够到Erik，但紧接着他的眼前一片漆黑。 

 

- 

  


会面室 2号 [0900时 公元2431.01.25]

**执行者** : Dr.Erik Lehnsherr

**对象** ：Raven 8号

“我知道那些梦的含义了。它们不是梦，是讯息。”

 “了解。那么那些讯息是什么呢。”

 “女王想要你们知道，她的孩子会杀了你们所有人。”

 

*

 

舰长说，只要付钱，可以送他们去任何地方。Charles却只想回家。“我想让你看看地球，”他告诉Erik，在他们的床铺上紧紧抱着他。

“我记得很清楚，谢谢你。”

“不，”他用手捧起Erik苍白的脸，让他歪了歪头。“我想让你感受太阳照在你脸上的滋味。这张脸上。你会晒黑的（tan）。或者晒伤。”他皱了皱嘴。“我会晒伤。你可能会晒黑。你可以往我身上抹防晒。我还是会晒伤，但不会那么厉害。”

“你比Shaw还疯狂，”Erik说。他闭上眼睛，一点点挣脱Charles的怀抱。“你总是忘记我是什么。”

“不，”Charles告诉他,“不，我没有。”

**Author's Note:**

> For the mechanical / technological square.


End file.
